Erased Memories
by FanFiction Writer 26
Summary: Two months after defeating Naraku. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru fight one more time. As they fight in a clearing Sesshomaru falls into an well. And Inuyasha goes in after him. Read to find out what happends to them. And if they learn how to get along. Complete
1. Inuyasha vs Sesshomaru again

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

**Chapter 1**

Inuyasha vs Sesshomaru again.

It's been two since Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, and Miroku defeated Naraku. Kikyo, Koga, and Kohaku were all killed. And Miroku and Sango, Inuyasha and Kagome. Admitted their feelings for one another. After the battle Sango and Miroku got on Kilala and returned to the demon slayers village. Inuyasha, Kagome, and Shippo returned to Kaede's village. And Sesshomaru, Rin, and Ah-Un are still in the eastern lands near Kaede's village. Jaken was killed by Kagura in the final battle against Naraku. Sesshomaru is still in the east to fight Inuyasha one last time. They aren't going to fight over the Tetsusaiga. He'll fight his brother to see who is strongest. It's dark so Sesshomaru made camp. Rin is so tired that she fell right to sleep. The demon lord sat under a tree near Rin and Ah-Un.

At Kaede's village in their own hut is. Inuyasha, Kagome, and Shippo. Inuyasha and Shippo slept. While Kagome is awake looking at the sacred jewel. She knows that Inuyasha doesn't want to become full demon or human. So she's trying to think of what to wish for. Not knowing what to wish for. Kagome put away the sacred jewel and went to sleep. In the early morning Sesshomaru woke and left his camp site. He walked into a clearing and made sure that Inuyasha could pick up his scent. In their hut Inuyasha can smell his brother's scent. He woke up and left the hut. Inuyasha followed Sesshomaru's scent to the clearing. Once in the clearing he saw his brother. He growled and asked "What the heck do you want?"

Sesshomaru smirked slightly and said "I'm here to fight you." The hanyou rolled his eyes and asked "This isn't another fight over Tetsusaiga is it?" Sesshomaru shook his head and said "No it isn't its a fight to see who is stronger. First we fight with our swords then without." Inuyasha snorted and said "Whatever." Sesshomaru drew Tokijin and Inuyasha unsheathed Tetsusaiga. The hanyou charged toward his brother. He swung Tetsusaiga and said "Wind Scar." Sesshomaru blocked and said "Dragon Strike." Inuyasha countered by using the backlash wave. The demon lord used the dragon strike again. Thirty minutes later Inuyasha and Sesshomaru are wounded and panting. Sesshomaru said "I think it's time we put down our swords. And fight with our fists."

Inuyasha nodded sheathed his sword and put it on the ground. Sesshomaru stuck Tokjin in the ground. And put Tenseiga on the ground next to Tokijin. Then the two brothers ran toward each other. They are punching, kicking, and trying to rip each other apart. It started to rain as the brothers fought. Suddenly Sesshomaru dug his claws into Inuyasha's side. And Inuyasha dug his claws into Sesshomaru's shoulder. The two brothers are wounded and bleeding. Thirty more minutes have passed and it's still raining. Inuyasha has manged to claw off his brother's armor. The brothers are out of breath, bleeding, and wounded. They are gathering their strength for one last attack. Sesshomaru ran toward his younger brother. The hanyou is so tired that all he he can do is watch.

Suddenly the hanyou's brother fell into a old well. Inuyasha slowly walked up to the well and said "Oh no you don't this fight isn't over." He jumped into the well. Leaving their swords behind. Just then is stopped raining and things are quite. In their hut Kagome had woken up thirty minutes ago. She and Shippo are worried they can't find Inuyasha, And now that it isn't raining they decided to go look for him. At Sesshomaru's camp site. Rin is worried about Sesshomaru. So she decided to put out the fire and go find him. Rin put of the fire. She got on Ah-Un's back and left. In the clearing Kagome found Tetsusaiga, Tokijin, and Tenseiga. Just then she saw Rin and Ah-Un. Rin got off Ah-Un and asked "Hi Miss Kagome. Have you seen Lord Sesshomaru?"

Kagome shook her head and said "'No I haven't but I found his swords." Rin looked at Kagome and asked "Can you help me find Lord Sesshomaru?" Kagome and Shippo nodded and said "Sure we can search for Inuyasha and Sesshomaru together." With that said Kagome Shippo, Rin and Ah-Un left. Kagome left the three swords with Kaede. Then she, Rin, and Shippo got on Ah-Un and flew off. They are going to the slayers village. To ask Miroku and Sango to help them find the missing brothers. In the old well Inuyasha and Sesshomaru fell into. The brothers are unconscious. A blue light is surrounding them. The well is healing their wounds. Now it just looks like they've been in a fist fight. The well is also transforming them into humans. Inuyasha's hair is black and his eyes are dark drown. His dog ears, fangs, and claws are gone.

Sesshomaru's hair is now bleach blond and his eyes are light brown. His markings, fangs, claws are gone. And his pointed ears are now human ears. Now the well is erasing their memories. Except the fact they are half brothers. And that they hate each other. Finally their clothes are changing. Inuyasha's fire rat is now a white t-shirt and light blue jeans. And Sesshomaru's clothes are now a sky blue t-shirt and light blue jeans. The light disappeared and now the brothers are unconscious at the bottom of the well. A man and his dog are outside. The man's name is Zack and he is checking up on his deer. Zack has red deer and hopes to breed the biggest stag in the country. His dog is a white husky named Ghost. Zack and Ghost live in the center of Pennsylvania. While Zack checked on his red deer does. Ghost is sniffing around near the stag pasture.

When he smelled two scents coming from the old well. He went over to the old well and looked in it. When he saw two boys at the bottom he barked. Zack heard Ghost bark and decided to see what he's barking about. He walked over to the white husky and asked "What's wrong boy?" Ghost lifted his head and barked again. Zack looked into the old well. When he saw two boys he said "I better go get the latter." Zack went into his shed and got a latter. He put the latter in the well and climbed down. Once at the bottom he can tell one boy is older than the other. He picked up the younger boy and climbed up the latter. Zack carried the boy to his house. He only has one extra room so the boys with have to share. Zack laid the boy on the bed and went back to the well.

When he got back to the well he saw Ghost waiting for him. He climbed down the latter and pick up the older boy. Zack took him the house. He laid the older boy on a separate bed. Then he went back outside and put away the latter. This times Ghost followed him into the house. Zack looked down at Ghost and asked "I wonder how those two got into the old well?" The white husky just barked lightly. Zack looked at the boys and said "I've never seen those boys before." Then he went to the table and looked at the map of his farm. He has sixty acres of land. Thirty acres is the herd of does and young which is watch over by two stags. The other thirty acres is for young stags.

The two stags that watch over the does and young are named Warlock and Striker. Warlock is as tall as and as big as a horse. He had a big rack with ten long points on it. Striker is a little smaller and only has eight points. It is now afternoon so Zack is making dinner. He already gave Ghost his food. In the extra room Inuyasha and Sesshomaru are coming to. Inuyasha sat up and asked "Where am I?" He looked over and saw Sesshomaru. The 17 year old boy glared at his 24 year old brother. They glared at each other for a minute. Then they started to fight again. Ghost went into the room when he heard a thump. Just them Zack came in and saw the boys. He went up to them and said "Stop fighting right now."

The boys sat on their separate beds. Zack looked at them and asked "What are your names? How old are you? And where did you two come from?" The younger boy said "My name is Inuyasha I'm 17. And I don't remember where we came from." Then the older boy said "My name is Sesshomaru I'm Inuyasha's older half brother. I'm 24 and I don't remember either." Zack sighed and said "Well since you don't remember where you came from. You two can stay here. But you guys have to share a room. Now come it's time for dinner." He lead the brothers into the kitchen. They sat down and ate dinner. After eating Zack showed Inuyasha and Sesshomaru around. He told them what kind of beer he has, Zack also assigned them chores to do.

They went back into the house. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru have met Ghost. Both brothers love the white husky. But they still hate each other. Inuyasha has the right side of the room. And Sesshomaru has the left side of the room. Ghost came in and sat in the middle of the room. The brothers just glared at each other. They knew if they both petted Ghost they might get into a fight. Inuyasha sat down and looked the necklace around his neck. And wondered why Sesshomaru hates him.

* * *

Coming soon chapter 2.  



	2. A reunion and a surprise

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

Bluer Sky: I'm glad that you like my story. Here's chapter 2 for you.

Yami Yugi Girl: Thank you very much. I'm glad that you like my story. Here's chapter 2.

**Chapter 2**

A reunion and a surprise.

In the feudal era Kagome can see the demon slayers village. Sango, Miroku, and Kilala are outside working. Just then Kilala looked up and growled. Sango and Miroku stopped what they were doing and looked up. Miroku asked "Isn't that Sesshomaru's two headed dragon?" Sango nodded and said "Yes it is I wander what he wants." When Ah-Un landed. Instead of seeing Sesshomaru they see Kagome, Rin, and Shippo. Kagome got off Ah-Un and went up to Sango, Miroku, and Kilala. Sango smiled and asked "Why are Rin and Ah-Un?" Kagome sighed and said "I woke up this morning and didn't see Inuyasha. So I waited for the rain to stop. Then went to go look for him. Shippo and I found Tokijin, Tenseiga, and Tetsusaiga in a clearing. Then Rin and Ah-Un appeared. Rin can't find Sesshomaru so we decided to look for them together."

Miroku nodded and asked "Would you like us to help?" Kagome smiled and said "Yes I would and don't worry about the swords. I left them with Kaede." Sango nodded and said "Kilala and I can search the northern lands, Miroku can search the south, Rin and Ah-Un can search the west, and Kagome and Shippo can search the east." Kilala transformed and Sango got on and headed north. Rin had Ah-Un go west, Miroku headed south, and Kagome and Shippo headed. Before they got to far Sango asked "Kagome where should we meet?" Kagome said "We should all meet as Kaede's village." With that said they all started searching for the missing brothers.

* * *

In modern Pennsylvania it's morning and Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, and Zack are eating breakfast. Zack saw the necklace around Inuyasha's neck. He asked "Inuyasha where did you get that necklace?" The black haired boy shrugged and said "I don't remember." After eating they got changed and went outside. It's Inuyasha's job to go into the pasture that the two stags watch over a herd. And make sure they have enough water in the troughs. He is checking one of the troughs. And could see a steep rock hill with a bolder sticking out of the top. And standing on the bolder is a hug stag. The stag looked at Inuyasha. The young boy is amazed by the stag's size and majesty. Just then the stag started walking toward Inuyasha. Not one to be a coward Inuyasha stood his ground. The stag stopped in front of the black haired boy and looked at him. 

Then the stag asked in a dark voice "I am Warlock. Who are you?" Inuyasha's went wide and asked "How can you be talking?" Warlock chuckled and said "Who ever falls into that well gets the ability to talk to animals. Just don't tell anyone or you'll lose the ability to talk to animals." Inuyasha looked at Warlock and said "My brother Sesshomaru and I fell into the well." Warlock nodded and said "Then you and Sesshomaru have the ability to talk to animals." Just then Inuyasha heard Zack calling for him. Inuyasha said "Sorry I can't stay longer I have to go. Oh by the way my name is Inuyasha." Warlock nodded and watched the boy leave. At lunch time Inuyasha told Sesshomaru about being able to talk to animals. Sesshomaru snorted and said "Yeah I found that out while in the young stag pasture. Now let's go eat."

After lunch Zack went downtown. Sesshomaru went outside to play fetch with Ghost. And Inuyasha went into Warlock's pasture. The fence is so tall not even a horse could jump it. Warlock is the only one watching over the heard. And that's because Zack found Striker dead. Inuyasha found Warlock feeding in the field. He walked up to the stag and said "Hi Warlock." Warlock looked up and said "Oh hello Inuyasha." The boy sat in front of the stag and asked "How come I can't remember how I got here? Or where I came form?" Warlock laid down next to the boy and said "Sounds like you have amnesia." Inuyasha sighed and asked "What is amnesia?"

Warlock sighed also and said "Amnesia is a loss of memory." The black haired boy nodded and said "Oh ok." Warlock stood and said "Come on let's go have some fun." Inuyasha nodded and followed Warlock. Finally that evening Zack returned to the farm. He went in the house and saw Ghost and Sesshomaru in the living room. Zack looked around and asked "Sesshomaru where is your brother?" The bleach blond boy sighed and said "I don't know and I don't care." Zack shook his head and said "Go look for your brother. And don't come back until you find him." Sesshomaru went outside and yelled "Inuyasha!" He looked all around the went into Warlock's pasture. So far he hasn't found his brother. Suddenly a big stag ran by Sesshomaru. The young man turned and watch the stag run off. Just then someone or something ran into him coursing him to fall.

He sat up and realized that it's Inuyasha. Sesshomaru punched Inuyasha and said "Watch where are going you idiot." The black haired boy said "I'm not an idiot you are." Just then Warlock appeared and said "Now, now boys you two are brothers. You should get along not fight." The brothers snorted and looked away from each other. Warlock shook his head and said "I have to check on the herd. You two talk and please don't fight." With that said the big stag walked away. The brothers didn't sat anything for five minutes. Inuyasha sighed and asked "Why do you hate me Sesshomaru?" The older brother shrugged and said "I don't know all I can remember is our named and the fact that I hate you." The black haired boy looked at his brother and said "Well that's a stupid reason. Warlock is right we should get along."

Sesshomaru nodded and said "Yes we should get along." The brothers stood and walked back to the house. After dinner the brothers went into their room. Ghost came in the room and sat in the middle of the room. Both Inuyasha and Sesshomaru came up ti pet him. The white husky sighed and said "I see you two decided to get along." Sesshomaru looked at his younger and said "We are going to give it a try." Ten minutes the brothers went to bed. In the morning after breakfast. Zack, Inuyasha, and Sesshomaru went outside to do their chores. Ghost is following Zack around to help him with his chores. After doing chores the brothers went into Warlock's pasture. They found him feeding in the field.

The mighty stag looked up and saw the brothers. He smiled and hoped that Inuyasha and Sesshomaru can get along. Warlock took off running with the brothers behind him. Once in the meadow they stopped running. To Warlock's surprise he saw the brothers wrestling. He smiled and said to himself "I hope those two become friends. And I hope they remember their past." Suddenly they saw lightning and heard thunder. Then it started rain very hard. A chilly wind blew that made the brothers shiver. Warlock saw them shiver and said "Follow me I know where we can get out of the rain." Inuyasha and Sesshomaru followed Warlock into a small cave. Luckily the cave is big enough for all three of them. They laid down and watched the storm,

The storm raged all night so the brothers had to sleep in the cave. In the morning Warlock woke them up. The brothers went into the house and got changed. Zack came in the room and asked "Where were you two last night?" Sesshomaru said "We were wrestling when it started raining. So we found a caved and stayed there until morning when the rain stopped." Zack nodded and left the room. Sesshomaru turned and saw that Inuyasha is laying down on his bed. He went up to his brother and said "Come on we need to eat then do our chores." The black haired opened boy opened his eyes and said "Sesshomaru I don't feel go good." Sesshomaru called Zack into room. Even though he isn't feeling well Zack had Inuyasha do his chores.

* * *

Coming soon chapter 3.  



	3. Inuyasha's illness and a search comes to

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

Devinedragon: Thank you for your review.

Yami Yugi Girl: Thanks for the wow.

**Chapter 3**

Inuyasha's illness and a search comes to an end.

As Inuyasha did chores he started feeling worse. It's late fall in Pennsylvania so they have to make sure. That the deer fatten up enough to make it through the winter. After doing his chores Inuyasha went into the house. Once in the house he went into his and Sesshomaru's room. He laid down on his bed and covered up. Five minutes later Sesshomaru came into the room. He saw that his brother is in bed. Sesshomaru went over and felt Inuyasha's forehead. He gasped and said "You're running a fever Inuyasha." The blacked haired boy nodded and coughed. The older brother shook his head and said "I should take off your necklace. So you're not chocking yourself." Inuyasha nodded and let Sesshomaru take off his necklace.

Sesshomaru looked at the necklace and had a vision. In his vision he saw a tall dog demon with long white hair, pointed ears, markings on his face, forehead, and wrists. The dog demon also had two swords. He shook his head and put the necklace on the night stand. When Zack came into the house Sesshomaru called Zack in the room. Zack went into the room and felt Inuyasha's forehead. Then he stood and said "Inuyasha has a fever he should stay in bed until he is better." Zack left the room to make some soup. Ghost came in the room and jumped onto Inuyasha's bed. He walked up the bed and laid down next to Inuyasha. On the way out of the room Sesshomaru petted Ghost and said "Good boy Ghost help my brother get better." The white husky sighed and said "I'll do my best to help."

A month has passed both in modern times and in the feudal era. Inuyasha is still very sick and in bed. He still has a very high fever. The black haired boy coughs and has a hard time keeping some foods down. After taking Inuyasha's temperature Zack said "If he doesn't get any better. I'm going have to take him to the doctor." After Zack left the room Ghost whined and Inuyasha petted him. Sesshomaru asked "Are you hungry Inuyasha?" The black haired boy shook his head and said "No I'm not hungry."

* * *

In the feudal era Sango, Kilala, Miroku, Rin and Ah-Un, and Kagome and Shippo. Are heading back to Kaede's village. Kagome and Shippo hope that one of their friends. Found the the missing dog demons. Once Kagome and Shippo got back they saw Ah-Un. 

They went into Kaede's hut and saw Miroku, Sango, Kilala, and Rin. Shippo and Kagome sat down and saw disappointed looks on their friend's faces. Kagome sighed and asked "So did you find them?" They all shook their heads and said "We're sorry Kagome we didn't find either Inuyasha or Sesshomaru." Rin shook her head and asked "Oh Lord Sesshomaru where are you?" Kagome sat up against the wall and said "I just hope where ever they are. That they are ok." That night night they went to bed early. In the morning after breakfast. Kagome decided to go home for a while.

* * *

In modern Pennsylvania Inuyasha is still very sick. Sesshomaru is in Warlock's pasture looking for the stag. It is now winter so he is walking through two feet of snow. Finally Sesshomaru found Warlock in the small cave. He walked in and said "I need to talk to you Warlock." The stag nodded and asked "How is your brother?" The young man sighed and said "That's why I need to talk to you to you about. Inuyasha isn't getting better." Warlock was quiet for a minute then said "Maybe he isn't built for this kind of climate. Maybe he'll get better if you go back home." Sesshomaru sighed again and said "There is just one problem. We can't remember where out home is." Warlock also sighed and asked "Is there something that can help you remember?" Sesshomaru thought for a minute and said "Yes there is there is Inuyasha's necklace."

The stag nodded and said "Use the necklace to remember. Once you know where to go leave right away. But once you and your brother remember everything. You two will lose the ability to talk to animals." Sesshomaru said "That's ok I'm more concerned about Inuyasha." After talking to Warlock he left the pasture. Once in the house he went into the room that he shares with Inuyasha. He saw that his brother is asleep so decided to wait.

* * *

In modern Tokyo Japan Kagome is at home. She has told her family about the missing Inuyasha and Sesshomaru. Kagome also told them about her and her friends searching for them. Mrs. Higurashi hugged Kagome to calm her down. Then she said "I'm sure where ever they are. That they are just fine." Kagome calmed down and said "Thank you mom. After talking to her family Kagome went to bed.

* * *

It's morning in Pennsylvania. After eating breakfast Sesshomaru went his and Inuyasha's room. He saw that his brother is awake so walked up to him. Inuyasha looked up at his older brother and asked "What do you need Sesshomaru?" The bleach blond young man sat down and said "I talked to Warlock he thinks you'll get better. If we remember where we came from." Inuyasha nodded and asked "How are we going to remember?" Sesshomaru got Inuyasha's necklace and put it in Inuyasha's hand. Then he said "Warlock said we can use your necklace." With that said Sesshomaru put his hand ontop of his brother's necklace.

The brothers closed their eyes and saw a place with forests of trees and bamboo. They also saw a tall mountain. The brothers opened their eyes. Sesshomaru left the room to talk to Zack. He asked Zack which country has forests of trees and bamboo and mountain. The man scratched his chin and said "Sounds like you two saw Japan in your vision." Sesshomaru looked at Zack and asked "Can you help us get to Japan?" He nodded and said "Yes I will but. I don't think it would be a good idea to fly there. Since Inuyasha is so sick it might make him worse." Sesshomaru sighed and said "We can't walk there either." Zack smiled and said "Don't worry I have friends that will make sure you two get to Japan." The young man said "You do."

Zack nodded and said "My friend Chris drives a tour bus to Louisville Kentucky. From there my friend Joe which is a train engineer. Can take you two to the California coat. And from there my friend Brad which is a cruse ship captain. Can take you two to Japan. But once in Japan you're on your own." Sesshomaru smiled and said "Thank you so much." Zack nodded again and said "No problem now to call up my friends." Sesshomaru went to his and Inuyasha's room. He packed some clothes. The he put Inuyasha's necklace back around his brother's neck.

Inuyasha looked at his brother and asked "What's going on Sesshomaru?" Sesshomaru smiled and said "Zack said the country we saw is Japan. And he's going to help us get there." Inuyasha sat up and wrapped himself in a red blanket. Just then Zack came in and said "Come on boys. I'll take you to where Chris is waiting."

* * *

Coming soon chapter 4  



	4. The brothers journey to Japan

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

Bluer Sky: Don't worry you'll find out soon enough. First they have to travel to Japan.

Yami Yugi Girl: Don't worry they will get to Japan. And Inuyasha will get better. As far as being found you'll find out.

**Chapter 4**

The brothers journey to Japan.

After an hour drive Zack arrives at the tour bus stop. He parked the truck and got out. Sesshomaru got out and helped Inuyasha out of the truck. Inuyasha is still very sick and pale but he can walk. Zack led the boys to Chris's bus. He gave Sesshomaru a large lunch bucket and said "There is food and things to drink in there. You two be careful. And I hope you two get your memories back." The brothers nodded and said "Thank you for letting us live with you." Zack said "You're welcome boys now get on the bus." The brothers got on the bus and sat together. Inuyasha rewapped his red blanket around himself and went to sleep. After a few miles Sesshomaru also fell asleep. A few hours later the bus stopped. When the bus stopped the brothers woke.

Sesshomaru rubbed his eyes and asked "Where are we?" Chris walked back and said "We are at a restaurant in West Virginia." The young man nodded and said "My brother and I are staying on the bus." Chris nodded and got off the bus. Sesshomaru opened the lunch bucket and asked "Are you hungry Inuyasha?" Inuyasha nodded and said "Yes I am thank you." They each ate one sandwich and drank some water. Once all of the passengers got on the bus. Chris started up the bus and got back on the road. Six hours later they arrived in Louisville Kentucky. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru can still see snow. Chris led them to the train. There they met Zack's friend Joe. He is the engineer of an passenger train. The brothers thanked Chris and followed Joe to the sleeping car.

He said "Pick a bed any bed. We'll be stopping in ever other state. That means we'll stop in Missouri, Colorado, Nevada, and our last stop is California." They nodded and Sesshomaru climbed up into the top bed. And Inuyasha crawled into the lower one. Sesshomaru got comfortable and asked "How are you feeling Inuyasha?" The black haired boy coughed and said "I'm feeling a little better." Sesshomaru sighed and said "Hopefully once we get into warmer weather. You'll start feeling better." Inuyasha yawned and said "Hopefully I will start feeling better soon." Soon the two brothers are asleep. In the morning they woke when the train stopped. Sesshomaru stretched and said "We must be in Missouri." Inuyasha sat up and said "Let's go find the dinning car I'm hungry." Sesshomaru climbed down and said "I'm glad that your hungry."

It didn't take long to find the dinning car. Once they ordered breakfast the train started to move. While they ate the brother talked. Sesshomaru sighed and asked "I wonder how long it will take to get to California?" Inuyasha shrugged and said "I don't know we'll get there when we get there." After they went to a passenger car. And enjoyed the ride for a while. But they went back to the sleeping car. When Inuyasha started coughing and wouldn't stop. Once he laid down Inuyasha stopped coughing. Sesshomaru climbed up into his bed. The train is now in Kansas. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru have four more states to go before they get to the ocean. Two days later the train is making a stop in Colorado. Inuyasha is feeling a lot better but he isn't a 100 yet. Sesshomaru is glad that his brother is doing better.

Right now they are they are in the dining car eating lunch. Inuyasha is eating a turkey sandwich. And Sesshomaru is eating a salad with some meat and cheese in it. After eating they went to the passenger car. They sat down together and looked out the window. The brothers sat there until it got dark. Once it got dark they went to the sleeping car. They got into their own bed and went to sleep. The brother plan on getting off the train and walk around. When the train stops in Nevada. Of course they'll get back on the train before it leaves.

* * *

In Tokyo Japan Kagome is still at home. Of course she's been going to school. She has told her friends the missing Inuyasha and SesshomaruAll of Kagome's friends feel bad that Kagome can't find Inuyasha or Sesshomaru. That day Hojo is walking with Kagome. They are walking to her house. Kagome is looking up at the sky wondering where the demon brothers are. Just then Hojo asked "You're thinking about them aren't you?" Kagome nodded and said "Yes I am they have been missing for almost a month and a half." Hojo is a little jealous at the fact Kagome is thinking about other guys. Once at her house Kagome said bye to Hojo. She went into the house and said "I'm home." Mrs. Higurashi came out of the kitchen and said "Welcome home dear." Kagome took off her shoes and said "I'm going up to my room. To do my homework." With that said Kagome went up to her room.

She sat in a chair and put her books on her desk. Kagome sighed and said to herself "It's been nice being home. But I can't help but to worry about Inuyasha and Sesshomaru." She shook her head and got busy on her homework. When she was done Kagome went down stairs. Because she's hungry and dinner is ready.

* * *

Two days later in the United States the train has stopped in Nevada. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru are getting off the train for a little while. Joe told the boys not to go far. And that they had ten minutes to walk around. What the brothers don't know that the train is stopped in Las Vegas Nevada. They walked around amazed at what they seeSuddenly a 6'0" tall man pinned Inuyasha against the wall. He glared at the black haired boy and said "Give me your money." Inuyasha kicked the man in the stomach and said "I don't have any money." The man got back up and started to fight Inuyasha. Just then Sesshomaru appeared form using the restroom. He saw the man fighting Inuyasha. Sesshomaru ran up to the man and punched his head. The man fell to the ground and passed out. Inuyasha walked up to his brother and said "Thank you Sesshomaru." The brothers went back to the train. Then went into the sleeping car. Inuyasha sat on his bed while Sesshomaru. Used the first aid kit to take care of Inuyasha's wounds. Inuyasha sighed and said "I can't believe how weak I am." Sesshomaru shook his head and said "You're not weak you just need to regain your strength."

After taking care of Inuyasha Sesshomaru climbed up into his bed. He laid down and said "Hopefully the ship will have a gym. So we can work out." Inuyasha laid down and went to sleep. In the morning the brothers woke when someone opened the certain. The brothers got up and got dressed. Inuyasha is wearing a purple muscle shirt and dark blue jeans. And Sesshomaru is wearing a blue muscle shirt and light blue jeans. Inuyasha got the bag of clothes and he Sesshomaru got off the train. Joe lead the boys to the cruise ship that Brad is the captain of. Once on the ship Brad showed the brothers around. Then he showed them to their room. Inuyasha put the bag on the night stand. Then they went the gym. As they worked out Brad appeared. He smiled and said "The ship should dock in Japan in two days." The boys nodded and continued to work out.

When it dark Inuyasha and Sesshomaru went into their room. They got into their own bed and went to sleep. In the morning they woke up when the sun shined through the window. They got up and got dressed. Inuyasha is wearing a white muscle shirt and light blue jeans. Sesshomaru is wearing a black muscle shirt and dark blue jeans. After getting dressed they went to the dinning room. Once in the dinning room they ordered breakfast. Just then the captain came in and said "We'll be docking in Japan in three hours." With that said he left the dinning room. After eating the brothers went to the track. That's on the ship's top deck.Inuyasha looked at Sesshomaru and asked "Why are we here?" Sesshomaru chuckled and said "We're here for a jog around the track." The brothers jogged around the track four times. Then they went to their room and took turns taking a shower. Now Inuyasha is wearing a blue muscle shirt and black jeans. And Sesshomaru is wearing a purple muscle shirt and black jeans.

* * *

Coming soon chapter 5.  



	5. The arrival in Japan

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

Yami Yugi Girl:Yes Inuyasha is better. And don't worry you'll find out in this chapter. 

**Chapter 5**

The arrival in Japan.

In Tokyo Japan Kagome is going to the cruise ship docks with Hojo. Hojo's cousin is on the same ship Inuyasha and Sesshomaru are on. But Kagome and Hojo don't know that. Kagome and Hojo are at the dock and can see the ship. Once the ship docked and people started getting off. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru are behind a young woman. When they got off the ship. Two people came toward the brothers. Hojo hugged the young and said "Welcome to Japan Nicky." Kagome at one of the boys behind Nina. She said to herself "He looks like Inuyasha when he's human." Just then a bleach blond young man walked up to Kagome. He smiled and asked "Excuse me but my brother and I are new here and need a place to stay. Would you know where we could stay?"

Kagome nodded and said "I might know a place." The young man turned around and said "Come here little brother." A black haired boy walked up to the bleach blond young man. Now Kagome is sure that the black haired looks like Inuyasha when he is human. The girl smiled and said "My name is Kagome and I do know where you can stay." The black haired boy said "My name is Inuyasha and this is my brother Sesshomaru. We have traveled here from Pennsylvania in the United States." Kagome looked at Inuyasha and asked "Why did you come here?" Sesshomaru sighed and said "We can't remember our pasts so we came here." As Kagome led the brothers to her house. She found out that Zack had found them in a well. When she found that out she remembered.

Finding a hole near where she found Tetsusaiga, Tokijin, and Tenseiga. Finally they arrived at Kagome's house. Luckily Kagome's family isn't home. Kagome and the brothers took off their shoes and went in. Inuyasha sighed and said "Man am I glad to take off those shoes. I don't know why but I hate wearing them." Sesshomaru shrugged and said "I don't know why either. All I know is that I don't mind wearing shoes." Kagome led the boys to an empty room. She smiled and said "This will be your room. It's not very big but it'll do." The boys went into the room and saw. A closet, a dresser, a desk, and a bonk bed. Inuyasha said "I got top bonk." While the boys got settled Kagome went into the well house and jumped into the well.

Once the blue light disappeared she climbed out. Kagome ran to Kaede's village and went into Kaede's hut. She saw that only Kaede is there. Kagome walked up to the old priestess and asked "Kaede can I talk to you?" The old priestess nodded and said "Yes ye can my dear." Kagome sat down and said "I think I found Inuyasha and Sesshomaru. But they are human and can't remember their pasts." Kaede's eyes went wide ad said "I think ye better tell me everything they told ye." Kagome nodded and siad "They told me that a man named Zack. Found them in a well. And that they traveled to Japan from the United States. To try to get their memory back." Kaede was quiet for a minute and asked "Can ye take me to where ye found the swords?" Kagome nodded and led Kaede to the clearing.

Kaede walked around and found a hole. She said Kagome come here." Kagome walked over to the old priestess and looked at the hole. Kaede said "I think the brothers were fighting and fell into this well. When a falls into this well. The well turns the demon human and erases their memory." Kagome nodded and asked "If they went through the bone eater's well. Will they turn back into demons and get their memories back?" Kaede shook her head and said "No that won't work. The bone eater's well doesn't have that kind of power." Kagome nodded and looked at the sacred jewel and got an idea. She smiled and said "I think I have an idea Kaede."

The old priestess looked at Kagome and asked "What is your idea?" Kagome smiled and said "I can bring the to the feudal era. And wish for their memories to return. And for the to turn back into demons." Kaede nodded and said "Good idea now go get them." Before Kagome left she asked "Can you tell Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Rin?" The old priestess nodded and walked toward he hut. Kagome ran to the bone eater's well and jumped in. Once the light disappeared Kagome climbed out. She went into the house. Kagome looked around for the brothers. She went up to their room. Kagome looked into the room and saw that they are sleeping. She shook her and said "I guess I'll have to wait until they wake up."

Kagome went into her room and found two blindfolds. The she sat down and worked on her homework. As she did her homework she hope that her idea will work. Just then the phone rang and Kagome answered it "Hello." Mrs. Higurashi said "Hi dear we're at your aunt's house. Ware going to stay the night here. So you have the house to yourself." Kagome nodded and said "Oh ok mom tell aunt I lover her." Mrs. Higurashi said "Ok I will bye." Kagome hung up the phone and went into the brother's room. She saw that they are still asleep. Kagome left the room and went down to the kitchen. She got some rice and fish and started to cook. Kagome put the pot of water on the stove and turned on the burner. Once the water was boiling she poured the rice and fish into the water.

The smell of food cooking finally reached the brother's room. Inuyasha woke up and climbed down. He shook Sessohmaru and said "Wake up sleepy head I smell food." Sessohmaru opened his eyes and yawned. He stretched and got out of bed. The boys went down to the kitchen. Inuyasha smiled and said "Hi Kagome something smells great." Kagome turned around and said "Thank you Inuyasha well we have the house to ourselves tonight. My Mother, Brother, and Grandfather are at my aunt's tonight." After dinner was done cooking they ate. As they ate Kagome said "After we're done eating I'm taking you two to a special place." The brothers looked up and asked "Where are you taking us?" Kagome giggled and said "It's a surprise."

After they ate Kagome went up to her room. She got the blindfolds and went back down stairs. Kagome walked up to the brothers and said "Tie these blindfolds around your eyes." Inuyasha took the purple one and tied it around his eyes. And Sesshomaru took the blue blindfold and tied it around his eyes. Kagome smiled and grabbed one Inuyasha's and Sessohmaru's hands. She said "Please trust me I know what I'm doing." The brothers nodded and said "We trust you Kagome." Kagome led the brothers to the well house. Since they don't know where they are. The brother are a little hesitant. But Kagome reassured Inuyasha and Sessohmaru. And led them up to the well and jumped into it.

* * *

Coming soon the last chapter.  



	6. Kagome's wish, memories return, and a bo

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

RoseCrystal: I'm so glad that you like my story. But this is the last chapter.

Bluer Sky: Thanks for your review.

Yami Yugi Girl: Thanks for your review here's the last chapter

**Chapter 6**

Kagome's wish, memories return, and a bond stays.

When the light disappeared Kagome said "Soon all of your memories will return." Inuyasha and Sesshomaru smiled and said "Really thank you Kagome. You've been very nice to us." Kagome smiled and said "You're welcome now follow me." They climbed out of the well and Kagome lead them to the sacred tree. Once at the sacred tree Kagome saw Kaede, Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Rin. Kagome let go of the brother's hands and said "Stay right here I'll be right back." The brothers nodded and Kagome walked over to Kaede. Kagome smiled and asked "Did you fill everyone in Kaede?" The old priestess nodded and said "Yes I did Kagome." Rin looked at the brothers and asked "Is that really Lord Sesshomaru?" Kagome nodded and said "I think so I just hope my idea works." She walked back over to Inuyasha and Sesshomaru.

Kagome got the sacred jewel and said "I wish for Inuyasha and Sesshomaru to remember everything. And for them to turn back into their old selves." The sacred jewel glowed and disappeared. Just then Inuyasha and Sesshomaru put their hands on the blindfolds. All of their memories are returning. Suddenly a purple light appeared around the brothers. Inuyasha's hair is turning silvery white. His dog ears, fangs, and claws have returned. He took off his blindfold to reveal his golden eyes. Sesshomaru's hair turned white his markings, fangs, and claws also returned. His ears became pointed and he also took off his blindfold to reveal his gold eyes.

Just then Inuyasha's clothes tuned into his fire rat. And Sesshomaru's clothes turned into his white and red clothes. His armor, fluffy, and sash also returned. Just then the light disappeared leaving a dazed Inuyasha and Sesshomaru. Rin ran up to Sesshomaru with his swords in her hands. She said "Lord Sesshomaru I'm so glad to see that you're back." The demon lord smiled and said "I'm glad to be back." He took Tokijin and Tenseiga from Rin and put them under his sash on his left hip. Kagome walked up to Inuyasha with Tetsusaiga in her hands. She hugged him and said "Welcome back home Inuyasha." The hanyou wrapped his arms around Kagome and said "I'm so glad to be home and to see you again." After hugging Kagome he took the Tetsusaiga from her. And put it where it belongs.

Sesshomaru stood back up from talking to Rin. The brothers stood there looking at each other. Just then Miroku said "I hope they don't start fighting again." Kagome Kaede, Sango, Shippo, and Rin all nodded in agreement. Sessohmaru walked up to Inuyasha without looking away. Their friends are getting nervous. But the good thing is that they haven't drown their swords. Suddenly the brothers hugged each other. Inuyasha sighed and said "Thank you for taking care of me." Sesshomaru patted his brother's back and said "You're welcome Inuyasha." The brother's friends couldn't believe what they were seeing. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru pulled away and looked at their friends. They saw the look on their friend's faces and asked "What's wrong."

Miroku cleared his throat and said "We are used to you two fighting is all." Inuyasha smiled and said "Well we started to get along when Warlock told us that we should. But we got closer when I got sick." Sesshomaru nodded in agreement. Now that the brothers are back Miroku and Sango got on Kilala and went back to the slayers village. Sesshomaru and Rin got on Ah-Un. The demon lord looked at his brother and said "There is always room for you, Kagome, and Shippo at the castle." Inuyasha nodded and watched as Ah-Un flew away. When Ah-Un was out of sight Inuyasha said "I'm tired let's go to Kaede's hut."

With that said Kaede, Kagome, Inuyasha, and Shippo went to Kaede's hut. Once in the old priestess's hut Inuyasha laid down and went to sleep. Shippo talked to Kaede while Kagome watched Inuyasha sleep. When it got dark Kaede, Shippo, and Kagome bedded down. Kagome laid down and Inuyasha rolled over and wrapped his arms around her. In the morning Kaede and Shippo woke. When they saw Kagome in Inuyasha's arms they smiled. After breakfast was ready Kagome and Inuyasha woke. They sat up and ate. After eating Inuyasha smiled and said "Kagome, Shippo pack up." They looked at the hanyou and asked "Why do we have to pack?" Inuyasha said "We are moving in with Sesshomaru." Kagome, Shippo, and Inuyasha packed.

After packing Shippo jumped up onto Kagome's shoulder. Kagome had taken her bag to the well and dropped it in. On her is a note. The note on her bag says.

Dear Mom, Grandpa, and Sota

Inuyasha, Shippo, and I are moving in with Sesshomaru and Rin. Here is my bag with everything in it. I won't need all of this stuff in the feudal era. My school uniform is also in my bag. I don't need it anymore. Don't worry Inuyasha bought me a purple kimono. Oh by the way I found Inuyasha and Sesshomaru. I'll explain how I found them when I visit.

See you when I visit,

Kagome

Once Shippo was on Kagome's shoulder. Kagome got on Inuyasha's back. Inuyasha stood and said "Hold on tight you two." With that said Inuyasha took off running toward the western lands. At the castle in the western lands. Rin is out in the garden admiring the flowers. Ah-Un is in the field behind the castle. And Sesshomaru is sitting on the porch watching Rin. Twenty minutes later Sesshomaru could smell Inuyasha's scent. Just then Inuyasha appeared in the garden. He knelt down to let Kagome get off his back. Sesshomaru stood as Inuyasha did the brothers walked over to each other. The demon lord hugged his brother and said "Welcome home." Inuyasha smiled and said "Thank you Sesshomaru." Just then a light appeared. The brothers looked and saw a ghostly figure in front of them.

They blinked and saw their father. Inutaishou smiled and said "Inuyasha, Sesshomaru I am very proud of you. I'm glad that my two sons are finally getting along. Now I can truly rest in peace." With that said the light and Inutaishou disappeared. Six months have passed Inuyasha, Kagome, and Shippo are all settled in. Kagome and Inuyasha are mates. The brothers now rule over the western lands together. Right now Sesshomaru, Rin, Inuyasha, Kagome, and Shippo are on the porch sleeping. Now that they don't have to worry about evil demons. They can sleep on the porch without worry.

**The End !

* * *

**

Sorry this is the last chapter. But my next story is intitled Sesshomaru's Quest For Love. 


End file.
